


Just Act Super Natural

by bloodandcocoa, Marzos



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: And a few others but that's a secret for the fic, F/F, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Treville, Water nymph!Alex, Werewolf!Portia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcocoa/pseuds/bloodandcocoa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzos/pseuds/Marzos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumas is the first university in North America to allow the enrollment of supernatural students, and Portia is thrilled to be one of the first werewolves on campus. But being allowed is very different from being welcomed. </p><p>Or: Portia is secretly a werewolf, her best friends are supernatural creatures, and they're not going to let Rick get away with being a dick. </p><p>(first two chapters are written by Marzo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like this! Supernatural AU was exhausting to write, but so much fun.

Portia clutched her map of the campus tightly in her hands--not too tightly, because she sometimes didn’t know her own strength, and that was how she already tore a hole in at least three maps previous.

She’d worked really, really hard to get to Dumas. And she’d already had a discussion with her counselor to come up with a schedule that would give her plenty of time to leave classes early on the days that she needed to. Her heart was beating a staccato rhythm against her chest, forcing a smile on her face as she passed hosts of other students.

She watched each one uneasily. Logically none of them could know who she was, _what_ she was. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid of them finding out. It was a fear instilled in her since her earliest memories, and she took it very seriously--despite what people's’ impressions were, Portia could, and _did,_ take a lot of things seriously. Like joining a good sorority.

Mu Sigma Theta was a good sorority. It was feminist, which she generally thought meant welcoming, and when she walked into the common room to meet the new pledges, she was confident.

“Now before we start, I have to ask.”

They were being addressed by the MST Vice President; Anne was tall, pretty, and carried herself with the grace of someone much older than her years. She stood with her hands gently clasped in front of her, making eye contact with each pledge in turn. Portia took to her immediately. She smelled nice, like the ocean.

“I want to make it clear that Mu Sigma Theta has a very strict anti-discrimination policy. We’ve always had it, and with the recent decision by the Board to allow supernatural students, it has become that much more important to me. _No one_ will be judging any of you. Please don’t feel like you need to hide who you are here. We want you all to feel welcome. Now, are any of you supernaturals?”

Portia’s eyes imperceptibly flitted around the room. No one said anything--

“I am.”

She stood up. The girl’s dark curls bounced a little when she looked at Anne.

“My name is Alex Silleg. I’m a water nymph.”

Portia saw her look uncomfortably to another woman who had been sitting next to her; she sat ramrod straight, hands folded tightly in her lap. But just as quickly, Alex looked back at Anne.

“Well, hey, welcome to Mu Sigma Theta. Everyone welcome Alex.”

The rest of the pledges all clapped politely.

“With that out of the way,” Anne continued, “we have some snacks and we thought we’d turn tonight into a little party. Get to know one another!”

The promise of food quickly turned the quiet congregation into a stampede toward the kitchen. Portia lagged behind--and she noticed Alex was, too, with the same girl she had snuck a glance at.

“I cannot believe you just sat there, Jeanne,” she hissed, “you said that if I told them, you would.”

“I said I _may._ I _may_ tell them. I chose not to.”

“That isn’t fair--”

Alex saw Portia out of the corner of her eye and quickly stopped talking.

“Is there any particular reason you are trying to listen to our conversation?” Alex’s friend asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. Portia shook her head quickly.

“No--I mean yes--I mean, you know, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Portia Vallon.”

She stepped toward Alex, smiling with an outstretched hand. Alex took it.

“Hello Portia. It’s very nice to meet you?”

“It really _is._ You know, to meet someone who is--I’m like you. You guys. Your friend is a vampire, right?”

“How do you know that?” Alex’s friend snapped.

“Because,” Portia lowered her voice, “I’m a werewolf. I can tell you have no heartbeat, plus you smell too fresh to be a zombie. But like, fake fresh. Like air fresheners, since you’re actually dead, sort of?”

“...Jeanne Treville,” she said, shaking Portia’s hand when Alex let go. “You see, Alex? She didn’t say anything either. There’s a _tad_ more stigma attached to a werewolf or a vampire than there is to a water faerie.”

“I am a _nymph,_ not a _faerie._ I told you I don’t like being called a faerie,” Alex mumbled. Portia laughed.

“I am so glad I met you guys! I was really afraid I wouldn’t meet anyone else.”

“You’d be surprised how many supernaturals enrolled when Dumas announced they’d accept them. I mean, I don’t know for _sure._ But I’ve heard some rumors.”

“I’ve _also_ heard some rumors that some of the student body is not exactly happy about it,” Treville added, “so can we go join the rest of the party before anyone gets suspicious?”

“I am so sure we’re going to be best friends!” Portia gushed. Alex let Portia lead them out with an amused smile. Treville looked more apprehensive, but in the end, she decided not to resist.

***

“I am hungry,” Portia said, “ _starving,_ actually, is there anymore?”

“...You ate an entire bag of sour cream and onion chips, Portia,” Alex pointed out. Portia looked at the crumpled up bag in her hand, not realizing she’d eaten all of it. Being a werewolf came with the added problem of calories. Portia needed to eat. A _lot._ It was a double edged sword. She got to eat whatever she wanted; she almost never felt full.

“I want to go upstairs,” Treville announced, “Alex, are you going to come?”

“In a minute. Portia, you want to hang out with me and Jeanne? We can all watch a movie.”

“What I want is more chips,” Portia answered, digging a hand in the potato chip bag for crumbs, “but thank you though! I’m going to eat some more. Then maybe I’ll check out whatever you guys are watching.”

“If you’re sure…”

Alex left with Treville, reluctantly; Portia frowned. It was great having friends, sure, but Alex already seemed under the impression that Portia hadn’t been keeping her...condition a secret for her entire life. She didn’t need someone to watch out for her.

What she _needed_ was some more chips. The crowd was starting to thin out as more pledges left to go to their rooms, and Portia managed to fight a clear path toward the pantry. She opened it, scanning the shelves for something that didn’t need to be cooked.

“Hey, did you want some?”

Portia turned around.

The girl was very, very pretty.

And was holding a bag of chips out to her.

Portia was very, very hungry.

But she wasn’t sure which to act on first. The very pretty girl standing in front of her or the food.

Eventually she settled on both.

“Um, thank you.”

She grabbed the bag. “How did you know?”

She laughed. “I heard you complaining about wanting chips. Plus I saw you wolf down an entire bag earlier. Figured they’d be a good bet if you were looking for more food. I’m Ariana, by the way.”

“Portia.”

Ariana flashed a crooked grin at Portia. She had an easygoing air about her, from the slight slouch in her posture, to the grey muscle shirt and black skinny jeans.

“Awesome to meet you, Portia--”

She stopped when Portia ripped open the bag and started cramming potato chips in her mouth ravenously. She licked crumbs off her fingers, before she realized how she must have looked, and smiled sheepishly.

“Um, sorry, I’m just--”

“Hungry?”

“A little.”

Ariana laughed slightly. “Um, you’ve got--here.”

She reached a finger out and wiped crumbs off of Portia’s nose; she wrinkled it in response, which made little crinkles appear at the corners of Ariana’s eyes.

“Um...sorry. I’m being kind of gross.”

Ariana shrugged. “I dunno. I think it’s kind of cute.”

Portia blushed. Ariana seemed to notice, because her smile widened and she took another step closer.

“So…” Ariana scratched her fingers through her scalp, short hair that was stiff with gel and filled Portia’s nose with the scent of cheap coconut shampoo, and asked, “wanna go somewhere and talk…?”

***

“And she’s a computer science major, so she’s really, _really_ smart,” Portia rambled on, “we talked for _hours,_ we were the last ones still downstairs, and it was just so nice--”

“Yes, yes, you both are soulmates.”

“Jeanne!”

“I have coursework to finish!”

“I’m very happy for you, Portia,” Alex said politely, glaring at her roommate.

“Thanks, Alex!”

“You should be careful before getting involved with a human,” Treville said dryly, scratching out math problems in her notebook.

“Jeanne…”

“Alex, I’m merely saying it’s _unwise._ Do you even know how this girl feels about werewolves? Or any supernatural, for that matter.”

“She seemed fine with me,” Alex answered.

“You don’t count.”

Alex frowned, rolling onto her side, looking at Treville from her spot on her bed. “You know, I don’t exactly have it easy either. Being treated like some harmless, fragile thing isn’t fun.”

“Mm-hm.”

“I mean it, Jeanne. It’s still a harmful stereotype.”

Treville looked up from her notebook, raising an eyebrow at her. “You really want to compare that to people thinking I’ll _murder_ them?”

Alex huffed and looked back up at the ceiling.

“Um...you know, it’s not like we’re a _thing_ or anything. We were just talking. She’s nice and I’m just glad I made a new friend.”

A new very pretty, very smart friend. One who hopefully had nothing against werewolves.

“I’m sure you don’t, that’s why you spent ten minutes talking about the sound of Ariana’s voice,” Treville answered.

Portia got up. “I have to go to class. Bye guys!”

“Be careful, Portia!” Alex said, waving a hand in the air.

“Make good choices, avoid silver utensils.”

With that, Portia was out the door. She already was getting a feel for how to get around campus, and so she only needed to take a brief look around after she walked outside before she knew which route she should take.

“Hey Portia!”

She turned and saw Ariana walking toward her. Portia waved.

“Ariana, hi!”

“Going to class?”

“Yep. Monte Cristo Lecture Hall.”

“I’m going that way.”

And, just like that, Ariana Henries was walking her to class.

“So what have you thought of college so far?” Ariana asked, keeping in pace with her. Portia smiled.

“Oh, I _love_ it! It’s so much fun. And MST is great.”

“Yeah, I definitely don’t regret pledging. I...really like the people there.”

Ariana was looking pointedly at Portia when she said it. Portia, for her part, blushed.

“Um...the people are really nice, don’t you think?”

She remembered what Jeanne said. About being careful. So she added, “Alex and I are already really good friends. She’s very nice.”

Ariana shrugged. “Sure. She seems cool.”

There. ‘Cool.’ Kind of lukewarm; was that because Ariana just didn’t know Alex that well, or because of the whole nymph thing…?

Portia shook her head. She was overthinking things. Not everyone was as enthusiastic as Portia.

“I’m just glad to finally be away from home,” Ariana added, “how about you? Your family live near Dumas?”

Portia bit her lip. “Um...I don’t...actually…”

Ariana stopped walking and looked at her. “You know, if it’s so hard for you to say, you don’t need to?”

“No, I _can,_ it’s not really a huge deal for me, I just never know how people are going to react...but yeah. No family.”

Portia started walking again.

“Well, you weren’t born through osmosis, or some sort of spontaneous generation,” Ariana said, “so you must have some family somewhere, right?”

“I’ve never met them. I’m guessing they don’t want to meet me.”

She shrugged. According to what the adults in her life had told her, she was left behind at the hospital. Why, she had no idea; part of her was convinced her mother had an affair with a werewolf or something and didn’t want to raise the result. A lot of orphans ended up in that situation, the result of dishonest supernaturals who didn’t bother telling their girlfriends or their wives until it was too late.

“Seriously? That’s bullshit. Anyone that wouldn’t want to know you is an idiot.”

“Really?”

“Sure. You’re nice. Hell, you’re pretty much the sweetest person I’ve ever met and I know that after talking to you for a few hours.”

Portia looked at Ariana; she tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. “Wow, thank you. And I really like you too.”

Ariana grinned. “Well what else is new?”

Portia laughed, hitting Ariana on the arm.

“Hey, here’s your stop,” Ariana said, pausing in front of the lecture hall, “I’ll see you back at the house?”

“Totally!”

Portia walked in, unable to remove the large, goofy grin on her face. Maybe things would be okay. In fact, things were definitely going to be okay. She met a nice girl and she had friends and college was great--

She stopped mid step when she noticed a large poster, tacked right in the middle of a corkboard.

_WHO ARE YOUR CLASSMATES?_

WHAT _ARE YOUR CLASSMATES?_

_SUPPORT RICK LIU_

_DEMAND SUPERNATURAL TRANSPARENCY_

Portia’s jaw went slack as she stared at the poster. And what were the words around?

A picture of a werewolf. A really stereotypical werewolf with yellow eyes, jaws open and dripping.

Of course.

Portia looked to her left. Then her right.

Without another thought, she ripped the poster from the board and ran out of the building as fast as she could.

***

“...Portia, I understand that you’re upset, but you can’t skip class,” Alex told her, “you’ll get kicked out of MST if you don’t keep your average high.”

The door to Portia’s room was locked; the poster was now spread out on the carpet, Treville and Alex both observing it critically while Portia paced back and forth, letting a high pitched whine escape her throat.

“Portia, you sound like an animal right now,” Treville said.

“Jeanne!” Alex gasped.

“...You know I didn’t mean to be offensive. I’m only saying that will make people suspicious if they hear you.”

Portia swallowed. “But this is bad, right? Like, really bad? Who even _is_ Rick Liu?”

“I think he’s pretty high-ranking, student government wise?” Alex said, “I’ve heard his name come up a few times before. I hear he’ll be head of the Student Union by the end of the year. As it is, he’s practically running it from behind the scenes anyway…”

“And he doesn’t like supernaturals,” Treville said, pursing her lips at the poster.

“It might not be as bad as it looks! I mean, it’s just a poster. We have no idea how many of them support him, he is just one person. We shouldn’t jump to conclusions on anything. This is probably nothing to be worried about.”

“I told you we should have applied to Silas University,” Treville grumbled, “they like us more than the humans there. But of course, _you_ didn’t want to leave the country.”

“I wasn’t stopping you from going, Jeanne.”

Treville looked at Alex pointedly for a moment before sighing. “Alex is probably right, Portia. It isn’t as if we weren’t expecting some backlash. Keep your head down.”

“But what do they mean by ‘supernatural transparency?’”

Alex and Treville looked at each other.

“...We don’t know, exactly,” Alex said, “I’ll keep an eye out. _I_ don’t have to worry about asking too many questions. They all know I’m a supernatural already.”

Portia sighed. “This is all stressing me out.”

“You haven’t had to deal with hiding in school before?” Treville asked.

“...I was homeschooled.”

“That definitely makes sense.”

Portia’s mouth twisted to the side. She moved toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Alex asked.

“I’m going to get my onesie and take a nap, or maybe watch some movies. I just really need something to cheer me up…”

Alex looked like she was going to try and get her to stay, until Treville put a hand on her shoulder. Alex stayed back and watched Portia go.

Portia was probably being a little obvious when she wore a wolf onesie. But, then again, it wasn’t like only werewolves wore them. Besides, it was really comfortable. Portia slipped it up, zippering it to her chin and pulling the hood over her head. It was big and floppy, covering her eyes until Portia tugged it into place.

She sighed and sat on her bed, resting her chin in her hands. She’d really tried hard to stay positive when she’d applied to Dumas. Part of her was hoping that she’d show up, realize everyone one was welcoming the supernatural students with open arms, and she’d be free to run around acting as werewolf-y as she wanted.

That poster was like an omen: four more years of the same. Having to make excuses for why she couldn’t go out once a month. Pretending loud noises didn’t bother her more than everyone else. Constantly having to keep herself in check like she should be ashamed of herself for existing.

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She was about to doze off when she heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, Portia?”

Portia sat up. “Ariana? What is it?”

“They made dinner. You going to come down? We were all wondering where you are.”

Ariana opened the door and froze.

“Um...hi,” Portia said, blushing. Ariana took a moment to take in Portia wearing her onesie and started to laugh.

“Okay, this has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen.”

Portia pouted. “What, have you never worn a onesie before?”

Ariana leaned against the doorframe. “Can’t say I have. You going to come down or what?”

“Um…sure, just give me a second. I don’t think I should go down wearing this…”

Ariana frowned. “Hold on a sec.”

She left. Portia stared at the door suspiciously until Ariana returned, holding two plates.

“It seemed like a shame to make you change out of that,” Ariana said, sitting down on the bed next to her, “here.”

It was a plate heaped high with mac and cheese. Portia started to salivate; she was hungry pretty much 90% of the time, and the food looked full of carbs and calories and _deliciousness._

Except Ariana was also holding out a silver fork.

Oh _boy._

“You gonna eat…?”

Portia bit her lip. “Um, yes.”

Her fingers curled around the stem of the fork. She could feel it starting to itch her hand, and she knew it’d get worse. But she forced a smile.

“Thank you. Aren’t you going to go back down…?”

Ariana shrugged. “Eh, I’m not huge on people. You’re okay though.”

She flashed a smile at her and took a bite. Portia blushed and focused on the food.

“So how was class…?” Portia asked.

“Great. Boring. I don’t even know why I need to go to college, to be honest.”

“Someone seems a little conceited.”

“I’m sorry, ‘totally awesome’ might be the word you’re looking for.”

Portia’s hand was in serious pain. She could feel the silver soldering itself to her palm.

“Haha, yeah,” she replied, forcing herself to smile. Ariana frowned.

“Portia, you alright…?”

She swallowed and nodded in the affirmative. “I definitely am. Totally.”

Portia needed to deflect. Deflect, deflect…

“So...you like computers? Why don’t you, um...tell me about that?”

A grin spread across Ariana’s face. Portia wanted to tell her how nice her smile was--she smiled just a little more toward her right side than her left, and it made Ariana look like she was always keeping some sort of amusing secret.

Except her hand felt like it was about to fall off, and her mouth was going to break out in hives when this was over.

And Ariana was babbling on about computer programs and keyboard strokes and even something about the Pentagon, which Portia all found kind of interesting even if she understood none of it. She liked hearing Ariana speak. Her voice was deep and kind of husky and it almost helped sooth the pain she was feeling.

“...Portia, are you okay? You’re starting to, like, sweat.”

“Um, fine, I just...don’t feel great. I think I’m going to go to sleep. Thank you so much for bringing me dinner, Ariana.”

Portia was mumbling, her mouth starting to feel numb and tingly; Ariana came out sounding more like ‘Ria. Oh well.

“Oh. Okay, well,” Ariana frowned, “feel better, okay?”

“Please take my plate,” Portia answered, and Ariana looked hurt. She probably thought Portia was trying to force her to leave. Which she _was,_ but unlike what Ariana probably thought, she didn’t _want_ to.

Ariana grabbed the plate, left, and Portia covered her mouth with a strangled groan. Her mouth, her hand, both felt like they were on fire. And she could feel little blisters starting to erupt in her mouth.

She wasn’t sure how long she was sitting, generally feeling miserable, until she heard another knock on the door.

“Portia…?”

“Awex?” Portia winced. Crap. She couldn’t even talk right now.

She opened the door, holding a glass of water with ice.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

Portia answered with a slight whine instead of speaking. Alex reached her hand into the glass of water, pulling out an ice cube and holding it out to her in her hand.

“Put this in your mouth, it’ll help.”

Portia stuck the ice cube in her mouth and sucked on it. It numbed the burning sensation, and she smiled around it.

“Ariana told me you didn’t feel well,” she continued, “I saw Ariana had brought silver for you to eat with and I figured that answered the question of why.”

She pet Portia gently on the head, sitting down next to her. “You’re not used to hiding, are you?”

Portia shook her head. She’d lived in a home. Her caretakers all knew. She didn’t get to leave a lot. Pretending not to be a werewolf was already proving to be a lot more difficult than she expected. She thought since she looked the same it was just a matter of not blurting it out, but...clearly she needed to get better at thinking on her feet.

“I better go before they send another person to check on us,” Alex continued, “feel better.”

Portia watched Alex leave. She kept looking at the door until the ice cube melted completely in her mouth, and she swallowed the liquid before grabbing her pillow and screaming into it in frustration.

***

“You’re...allergic to nickel,” Ariana deadpanned.

The Mu Sigma Theta house had a porch. Ariana had been sitting on the steps, resting her chin on her hand, and Portia sat down next to her.

“Yes. I don’t know how I forgot that, but um...yeah. I am allergic to nickel. Believe it or not silver utensils have a lot of nickel in them too.”

She’d made sure to look it up on the internet, and that was actually true. It was even a real allergy. Ariana looked at Portia.

“So it that why your hand…?”

Portia looked down at her right hand, which she’d bandaged to cover all the blisters. “Yep.”

“That is a bad allergy.”

“Yeah. Sorry for kind of pushing you out last night.”

“Look, if I was boring you, don’t feel like you have to protect my feelings or whatever,” Ariana answered. Portia blinked.

“Wait, what?”

Ariana shrugged. “If you’re not interested in computer stuff it’s fine.”

“No, Ariana, that wasn’t it at all,” Portia replied, waving her hands, “I really like listening to you. I mean it’s true, I don’t really know much about computers at all, but I still liked hearing you _talk_ about it.”

Ariana looked incredulous. “Really?”

“Yes! You get so excited and it’s really nice to see your eyes just kind of light up when you’re into something, it’s...you know...nice…”

Portia trailed off, looking away from Ariana and blushing. Ariana smiled at her fondly.

“Hey, there’s no shame in finding me _fascinating._ Everyone does. It’d be weird if you didn’t.”

“Oh, really?”

“Completely.”

Portia laughed softly. Ariana flashed a grin and bumped shoulders with her.

“But Ariana, you believe me, right? I really didn’t feel well. It had nothing to do with you. Like at all.”

“Ariana, huh? Not Ria?”

“Ria…?” Right. When the inside of her mouth was swelling up it came out that way. “Well, if you like being called that instead, totally.”

“Normally I wouldn’t,” Ariana mused, “but...you know, I kind of want to make an exception for you.”

Portia turned red. She realized that they were sitting so close their knees were touching. “Um. Well, Ria it is then!”

She was blushing, and Ariana totally noticed she was blushing; Portia saw how smug she was getting.

“You know, if you really want me to believe you enjoy my company, we should spend some time together. Like maybe tonight?”

“Tonight. Like, totally, ton--”

Portia stopped when she realized the date.

“--night would be great but I can’t. Tomorrow night? Or right now. We can hang out right now. Just not tonight. I have a lot of homework.”

Ariana frowned, and it looked like she was trying to decide if Portia was serious or trying to blow her off. But Portia’s smile must have looked genuine enough.

“Alright. But I’m holding you to it.”

“You better.”

Portia got up. “I’ll text you later with details, okay?”

“Sure.”

They smiled at each other before Portia said with regret, “I have to head to class…”

“See you,” Ariana answered, saluting Portia. She giggled and walked away. For a few minutes she grinned dopily, until she stopped suddenly, staring. “...Alex?”

There was a fountain in the middle of the quad; Alex was sitting cross legged in the fountain, letting the spray wash over her, clothes soaked. Her eyes were closed, face tilted up toward the spray of water.

“Alex?”

She opened one eye.

“Oh, Portia. Good morning!”

“Good morning. Having a nice...swim?”

“Water nymphs like running water,” Alex explained, “I don’t feel good if I go too long without it.”

“You’re not exactly being...subtle.”

Alex shrugged. “Everyone knows what I am anyway.”

Portia couldn’t stop staring, which was probably rude, but Portia was starting to feel this uncharacteristic flash of anger. Not at Alex, or any person, any thing in particular. But at the fact that she had to basically poison herself and put off maybe-dates, while Alex felt comfortable enough to just _sit_ in the _middle of a fountain._

She hadn’t done anything wrong. She shouldn’t have to be subtle. It wasn’t _fair._

 

“Where’s Jeanne?”

“Class? Or probably, like, getting…’groceries.’”

“Why are you using air quotes for-- _oh._ Um, where _does_ Jeanne go ‘shopping?’”

Portia walked closer. The curiosity was kind of killing her; mostly because if she was getting her food from non-consenting parties, that might make things more difficult for everyone.

“They made arrangements in the infirmary. Something about using the blood they’ve collected from student blood drives,” Alex answered, lowering her voice, “she gets a ration of them.”

“That’s...probably good.”

Alex tilted her head. “What? Were you afraid she was going to try and eat you?”

“No! Just curious.”

Portia tapped her foot, looking around her.

“You okay, Portia?”

“No, fine. It’s just...Ariana wanted me to hang out with her tonight.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“I had to say no. It’s my, y’know, time of the month?”

“...We’re talking about the kind only you have to deal with, right?”

Portia nodded. Alex winced sympathetically.

“Well, good luck. There’s plenty of woods around campus to run around in though?”

“Yeah,” Portia sighed, “well, I better get to class, since I’ll need to talk to my professor about how I’m going to make up the work I won’t be able to do tonight.”

“I’ll see you later!” Alex exclaimed, waving goodbye. Portia returned the wave, smiling at Alex. She was a good friend. Portia felt guilty for feeling angry at her just because she was happy.

***

It wasn’t just that Portia couldn’t do her homework at night, but also that it was hard to pay attention to her classes leading up to it. The closer it got to evening, the harder Portia felt the moon’s pull; her fingers itched, every part of her body becoming sore as her bones longed to snap, expand, rearrange themselves until she could run on four legs.

The problem would only get worse as the year went on. Days would get shorter, Portia would have to rearrange her class schedule accordingly, and the idea of passing her classes or even staying in Mu Sigma Theta when once a month she’d have to disappear by four o’clock in the afternoon during the Winter--

Portia shook her head. Why worry about that when it was still September?

Part of her was also excited when she took her backpack and left to take a walk in the woods. Silas was better, surrounded by miles and miles of dense woodlands. She couldn’t even recall the last time she’d been allowed to spend a full moon outside, and the idea of running wild in the forest was so tempting she’d very nearly picked Silas over Dumas.

But Dumas had some small forests of their own, and she’d found some... _interesting_ videos looking for information about Silas on youtube. The kidnapping outweighed the other advantages in the end.

Now Portia leaned her bag against the trunk of a tree, carefully stripping herself of clothing. This was her least favorite part, mostly because it was always kind of chilly at night and also because she was half expecting someone would burst out from behind a tree with a camera.

She freed her hair from the ponytail she had it in, removed her glasses, and stuffed everything into that backpack. Then she removed a package from it; raw, thawed hamburger meat she bought from the supermarket. She ripped it open, carefully throwing the plastic and the tray to the side.

(One full moon she had gone all day without eating, her instincts kicked in, and she got so over enthusiastic that she ate everything, plastic, styrofoam and all. When her body punished her the next day she’d learned two very important lessons: eat before transforming, and if it’s inedible for a human, don’t eat it at all.)

Then she sat down on the ground, sucked in a breath, and waited for the sun to finally dip below the horizon.

Portia was half werewolf. Pureblooded werewolves transformed painlessly, but she was not so lucky. Years of the process had lessened the pain, but it was still an uncomfortable sensation when it happened, like her bones were growing faster than her skin and pushing against her insides. So she hugged herself tightly, whimpering softly until she fell onto her side.

When she rose again, shakily, to her feet, she shook herself like a wet dog. Blinked a few times; her vision, already more acute than a normal human’s, now could see the forest as brightly as if it was day.

She was struck by the sudden realization that she was totally _free._ Logically she knew she was going to be, she’d been excited for it, but now adrenaline was flooding her body. For once she didn’t have to spend the night stuck pacing back in forth in the bathroom while the kids she shared a room with were sleeping. For once she could run around. For once she could do something that felt _normal._ At least to her.

Portia didn’t waste any time. She pounced on the pile of hamburger meat she’d emptied into the grass, messily licking up every scrap of ground beef, growling a little as she did it. When she finished she flopped onto her back to look up at the sky, then changed her mind as soon as she did and scrambled back to her feet. She wanted to _run._

And, just because she could, Portia let loose a long, loud howl before tearing through the forest as fast as she could.

The trees were a blur; everything was a blur. All Portia cared about was running as fast as she could. Whether for the fun of it, or because it almost felt like she was running away from all of her problems at Dumas, she wasn’t sure. Nor did she even care. For now she was happy, and when she was alone being a werewolf made so much more sense. She needed to pretend for one night that it always made sense.

She finally slowed, ears twitching at every small noise. Part of her wanted to go chase whatever was making the noises, but the other part held her back. She wasn’t quite ready to go killing rabbits. Portia had a pet rabbit when she was a kid.

When she lapped around the woods, she realized she’d reached the end; she could see the campus. And it was the middle of the night…

A walk wouldn’t hurt, right?

She scampered out of the woods, paws scrabbling on the cement sidewalks. Nothing to see here, just a wolf taking a nice leisurely stroll around campus. Her nails clicked against the hard ground until she stopped in front of that same fountain she’d seen Alex sitting in earlier that day.

Portia crept to the edge and looking at her reflection. A wolf, fur rusted red, stared back at her with icy blue eyes. Portia bent down to take a drink from the fountain.

And then figured, why not. She jumped into the fountain, letting the water wash over her. She wondered how Alex felt sitting underneath the spray. Right now Portia just felt wet. Very wet--

“What-- _Portia,_ is that you?”

“ _Arf!”_

She startled, slipping in the fountain and getting back to her feet. She was shivering, looking at the source of the voice.

 _Jeanne?_ Portia blinked at Treville.

“Don’t look so surprised to see me, I’m a vampire. The idea that I might be nocturnal hasn’t occurred to you?” She tilted her head. “To be clear, you _are_ Portia, right?”

She barked in the affirmative, and Treville put a finger to her lips.

“ _Shhh,_ do you want to wake someone up?”

Portia whimpered slightly, and Treville sighed.

“...Just be careful, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.”

She was wearing a hoodie. She pulled it up over her head, and walked off.

Portia watched her leave. She was so distracted by her intrusion that, when she heard the click of a camera, she merely flicked her ear at the sound and continued her run.

***

She found the backpack with her clothes, throwing them on and staggering back into the MST house early in the morning. When she finished her shower, she stumbled into bed, and stayed there for most of the morning.

_Knock-knock_

“Come in,” Portia mumbled, laying face down on her bed.

“You,” Alex pulled the blankets off of Portia, “get up.”

“Wha…? Alex, I just had a _long_ night, I need to sleep--”

“Portia, there’s a Student Union meeting called today, and you probably need to come.”

“Why?”

“Because of _these!”_

Alex held out a flyer. Portia blinked the sleep out of her eyes. “Oh no…”

It was a picture of _her._ Well, werewolf her. Talking to a hooded figure--

“Is that _Jeanne?”_

“Yes. That’s Jeanne. I can’t believe you would walk around _campus,_ what were you thinking--”

“But I didn’t know someone was awake! It was the middle of the night, and besides, I thought you didn’t _want_ her to pretend she was a human.”

“I wanted her to decide on her own. I didn’t want her to be _outed._ ”

“But she’s not. It’s the back of her head, and she was wearing a hoodie besides. So I mean, I think it’s okay?”

Alex bit her lip. “Just...look, I think they’ll be talking a lot about this. You should probably go. Just to see where everyone is, you know?”

Portia rubbed her eyes. “Alright. I promise, sure, just let me get ready. And have breakfast. I’m _starving.”_

Alex rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Don’t worry. There’s plenty of food downstairs. See you.”

Portia dragged herself up, took her shower, and went downstairs. She was always hungry, but after a full moon, when she spent all night running...it only got worse. Portia didn’t think twice before she grabbed a box of cereal off the kitchen table and stuck her hand in, shoving a fistful of cocoa puffs into her mouth.

“Whoa, you spend a few months on a deserted island or what?”

“Hmm--?” Portia swallowed. “Oh, Ria! Good morning.”

Ariana was still in her pajamas, hair in disarray. She smiled at Portia, putting down her spoon. “Morning to you too. You have some, uh…” She mimed rubbing her cheek with her thumb. Portia did and realized that she had cocoa puff dust there.

“You have a tendency to find me at bad times,” Portia said, sitting down.

“Eh, I don’t know, I think it’s cute.”

They looked at each other from across the table. Ariana cleared her throat and asked:

“So...tonight? We up for hanging out?”

“Oh! Yes. Of course. I’d love to.”

“Great. That’s awesome,” Ariana nodded, running her fingers through her hair.

“And if you look over here,” Anne sat down at the foot of the table. Both freshman looked at her. “We see the strange courtship ritual of Ariana Henries. Notice the genuine smile. This is how she lures in unsuspecting, innocent students--”

“Oh shut up Anne,” Ariana said. Anne put a hand to her chest.

“Talking back to your vice president? I am insulted. Not smart for a pledge, Ariana.”

Ariana, casually, flipped Anne off without looking. Portia gasped.

“Ria, that is rude!”

“What? That’s how she knows we’re friends.”

“As sad as that is, she’s right,” Anne answered, pouring milk into her cereal bowl, “I just wanted to ask you both how pledging has gone so far.”

“Great!” Portia answered, “everyone has been so nice. Even Ariana has been nice to me.”

“I can be nice if I want to be.”

“We’ve all noticed your obvious crush on Portia, Ariana.”

Ariana shrugged, looking down at her bowl.

“We’re friends,” Portia answered immediately.

“I never said you weren’t,” Anne answered, smirking, “I said Ariana obviously has a crush on you.”

“I--well, that’s your--”

Portia was stammering and she just really, really wanted to change the subject, so she said the first thing that came to her head:

“--Anyway, what about this student union meeting? They found proof there’s a werewolf on campus! Haha, crazy, right?”

The mood around the table changed at once. Anne frowned, leaning back in her seat.

“Idiotic, is a better word,” she answered, “Rick is trying to cause mass hysteria so he can swoop in as this savior for the ‘normal’ students. It’s appalling.”

“I think that photo was awesome,” Ariana answered, “werewolves are awesome. And vampires. Bet you the chick in the photo is a vamp. I’ve always been into all of those monster movies.”

Portia squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. “Um, yeah.”

“I’m going to the meeting--you should too, Portia. I know you and Alex seem to be together a lot. It’d be good to have some pro-supernatural voices to keep things from getting blown out of proportion.”

“I’ll go with you, if you want,” Ariana offered, “we can go out afterward.”

Portia looked at Ariana. “Sure. That would be great.”

Anne looked at Portia. “I’ll be there, too. See you.”

“No problem, nice to talk to you--”

Anne was up and out of the room before she could finish. Portia looked at Ariana.

“Is she always so...I mean that was a pretty bad mood swing.”

“Rick’s her ex, according to what I’ve heard,” Ariana answered, “since they broke up he’s been a real douche to her. Anything that has to do with him puts her in a bad mood.”

Portia mentally catalogued it in her brain. Don’t mention Rick to Anne.

“So...meeting. We’re both going?”

“Sure. This sounds like it’ll be fun. I want to see Anne rip Rick a new one if he tries something.”

Portia swallowed. So was this a date? Was going to a student union meeting something that could fit the criteria of date?

Her gut was telling her no, which was disappointing, to say the least.

***

The Student Union building kind of resembled a small castle, with columns outside that looked like they were made of marble. The room inside was crowded with people, and Portia pushed her way through the with Ariana until they were near the front.

“Jeanne…? Jeanne! Hey!”

Treville was biting her lip, looking toward the podium expectantly. Portia sidled up next to her and whispered:

“Jeanne, I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“Do anything wrong, Portia. I didn’t notice either.”

With all of the people in the room, Portia didn’t dare to say anything else about it for fear of being overheard. Treville looked at her.

“Did you bring Ariana?”

“I didn’t ‘bring’ her, she wanted to come. We were planning on hanging out tonight.”

“Have you found out how she feels about all of this…?”

Portia bit her lip. “I mean...she loves monster movies?”

Treville frowned.

“Where is Alex?” She asked, trying to change the subject. Treville shrugged.

“I convinced her to stay. Too dangerous.”

“‘Too dangerous?’ Jeanne, no one has been giving anti-water nymph speeches.”

“Better safe than sorry--”

The room hushed, and they looked at the podium, Rick Liu took his place behind it. He looked clean cut, wearing a jacket and khakis, hair neatly brushed back. “Good morning, fellow members of the Dumas student body,” he said, smiling at everyone.

Portia didn’t like that smile. It reminded her of Ariana’s without any of the warmth. Rick cleared his throat.

“I, along with a few others, have been very vocal about our concerns with the school’s new policy of allowing supernatural students to enroll at Dumas. Now that the policy has been enacted, changing it will be a very long and difficult process. But, in the meantime, I think we should bring the problem to your attention. You’ve seen the flyers we’ve been passing out, but I’d like to give you all a larger view.”

Rick stepped away from the podium. The leather jacket he was wearing was unzipped, revealing white fur lining. He reached into a pocket on the inside. As he was doing it, he looking pointedly into the audience. Portia followed the gaze; he was looking at Anne, who stared defiantly back.

“He is so goddamn dramatic,” Ariana mumbled under her breath.

Rick pulled out a flashdrive. He plugged it into a laptop he pulled out from under the podium.

“Now, please turn your attention to the projector, right there.”

Everyone looked at the screen, to a much larger version of the photo on the flyers. There was a scattering of voices in the crowd.

“We have at least one werewolf enrolled,” Rick said, “and most likely a vampire as well. Who else would go talking to werewolves in the middle of the night--”

“Well, what were _you_ doing taking photos in the middle of the night?” Portia asked, raising her hand.

She kept her voice polite. She tried not to sound angry. Rick raised an eyebrow at her.

“My friends Miller, Owen, and I stayed up last night,” Rick answered, “because it was a full moon, and we knew that a lot of people would not truly understand the situation unless they got to see it for themselves. I care too much about this school to let the faculty enact policies that put us in danger.”

Portia tensed, then nodded hesitantly. She crossed her arms, obviously uncomfortable.

“None of us know who these students are,” Rick continued, walking back and forth, making eye contact with each audience member. “Some of them may even be in this crowd right now. But we have no way of knowing, do we? Is it fair to entrust them to be able to control themselves? Shouldn’t we be able to decide who we want to trust? Which is why we believe that the school should be making it clear who is and is not a supernatural. We are merely asking for one thing: honesty and transparency.”

Portia could feel a chill run down her spine. _Supernatural transparency._

There were two boys casually leaning against the wall behind Rick; his friends, probably. One of them, tall with curly hair, took a rolled up piece of paper and handed it to Rick.

“This is a petition,” Miller said, “to ask the school to release the names and species of every non-human student on campus. We want to ask everyone to sign it.”

“So?” Rick put the petition on the podium, “who wants to be the first? Anyone?”

Portia bit her lip. She looked at Ariana, terrified.

_Please don’t let me down…_

Ariana looked uncomfortable, but she didn’t move. Portia breathed out in relief.

“Well? Anyone…? Anne! Anne Bonacieux!” Rick looked straight at Anne. “I know we don’t have the...best history, you and I, but that shouldn’t stop you from signing a petition you know is going to help protect the student body, will it?”

Anne stared at Rick.

“Ooooh, he is gonna get it,” Ariana said, grinning, “I can’t wait--”

But Portia saw Anne’s shoulders drop as she held out her hand.

“Please give me a pen,” Anne mumbled.

“Just what I thought.”

Rick snapped his fingers. Owen jumped to attention and handed Rick a pen and clipboard. Rick grabbed the petition, handing everything to Anne.

“Here.” Anne shoved it back in Rick’s face. He held it up.

“Well? Anne Bonacieux is the first one to sign. Who’s next?”

Portia scanned the crowd, trying to gauge how many. Some ran to Rick to sign the petition. A few lingered hesitantly but ended up signing it. There were a good amount who left without touching it at all, which was comforting, at least.

Treville stared at Anne, clenching her fists.

“Jeanne…”

Anne looked at Portia, looked at Jeanne, looked at Ariana in turn.

“Guys--”

Jeanne turned sharply and walked out before she could say anything else.

Ariana looked at Portia. “What do you want to do now?”

Portia looked at Ariana, biting her lip. “Ariana, I have to go.”

“Go? To where?”

“Alex needs to know this is happening. This affects her, and she’s my _friend,_ I have to go and warn her--”

“Is it seriously that big of a deal?”

Portia started walking. She didn’t want to be anywhere near Rick. He made her skin crawl just standing near him. “That big of a deal? They want to put her on a registry! Like she’s dangerous!”

“Everyone knows she’s a water nymph anyway though? Besides, this isn’t for her, this is for, y’know, dangerous ones.”

Portia stared at her. “‘Dangerous?’ So werewolves are dangerous now?”

“Dogs that are large enough to eat you are dangerous, yes,” Ariana pointed out.

“So werewolves are _dogs._ ”

“I’m not saying that either, Portia, you don’t need to get defensive--”

“I’m not getting defensive, I’m just wondering why you didn’t sign that petition when you seem to agree with Rick.”

Ariana paused, thinking over the question.

“...Because I saw what you looked like when he was talking about it,” Ariana finally answered, “I don’t care enough either way. _You_ obviously do. And I like you.”

Portia fought off the fuzzy feelings that brought up. Ariana was cool. She was pretty. She was funny.

She didn’t care either way.

But wasn’t that the same thing as saying she didn’t care at all?

“I’m sorry Ariana. But I need to go.”

Portia ran to catch up with Treville.

***

Treville’s expression hadn’t changed since they got home.

She wasn’t usually expressive. But now she looked _angry._ She was sitting with one arm around Alex’s shoulders, both of them sitting together on the couch when Portia walked back into the living room with snacks.

“Guys, I’m really okay,” Alex said, “you’re the ones--” Alex lowered her voice, “you’re the ones that really should be worried.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one that’s going to be dealing with the rhetoric until then,” Treville pointed out, “and to have our own _vice president_ support that man--”

“We don’t know why she did it,” Portia said, sitting down, handing Alex a bag of potato chips. Alex passed them back.

“When you’re nervous, you eat,” Alex explained, “you need them more than I do. And didn’t you have a date?”

“It wasn’t a date--and whatever it was, I cancelled it.”

“Why?”

“Because she doesn’t care,” Portia answered, cramming a handful of chips into her mouth, “and I’m not--I can’t trust someone who _doesn’t care._ I can’t trust someone who doesn’t know how she feels about it. It isn’t fair to _her._ ”

“That’s smart,” Treville answered decidedly.

 

“A little compassion Jeanne, please?”

“I’m only trying to--”

The sound of the front door opening made them all stop. Anne walked in, and when she spotted them from the kitchen, she bit her lip.

“Alex. I don’t know what Jeanne has told you--”

“Only that you supported the man who wants to kick her off campus,” Treville snapped.

Portia looked down at the floor, hunching her shoulders.

“Alex, I was only doing what was...it makes sense.”

“Outing students that are irrationally feared by a large portion of the school? Yes. That won’t end badly at all,” Treville answered.

“Jeanne,” Alex said, “please.”

She looked at Alex.

“Anne, I don’t like this,” Alex answered, “I don’t like the implications. I chose to be open about it, but I had a _choice._ And I thought you, of all people, wouldn’t want to take away someone’s agency like that.”

Anne looked sufficiently ashamed. “Alex, we need to accept that there are bad people. And bad supernaturals. They can be good, or bad...and a bad supernatural can do way more damage than a bad human. That’s all this is. Really. I don’t mean for it to be personal. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Alex is too understanding,” Treville snapped, “but she’s my friend, and I am telling you that this is wrong.”

Anne looked at Portia. “Anything to add before I go?”

Portia looked at her. “I’m just...I mean...I don’t like this. Any of it.”

“I don’t either,” Anne mumbled, almost to herself; Portia thought she might not have caught it if not for her werewolf hearing. She said more loudly, “the issue is complicated, guys. This doesn’t make me happy.”

With that, Anne disappeared down the stairs. Probably to rewind in the basement; it doubled as a game room.

“It’ll be okay, right?” Portia asked.

“It’ll be fine,” Alex answered, “Rick is trying to drum up some hysteria, but he has to do a lot more than a photo to get anyone to change anything. Besides, policy changes like this take a notoriously long time. We’ll probably be gone before they do anything about it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel that much better,” Portia answered.

People like her shouldn’t have to go all the way to Austria if they wanted to go to college. People like her shouldn’t have to constantly be afraid that someone is going to think they’ll be hurt by them.

People like her should be able to just _go on a date_ without having to worry about responsibilities and double lives.

But Portia shook her head. This wasn’t about her and Ariana. They stopped before they even started; there was nothing to be upset over. This was about Jeanne, and Alex, and every other supernatural student that was probably in that meeting, wondering what was going to happen to them.

Maybe Portia couldn’t do anything to help them. But she could at least care about them more than she cared about her love life.

***

The next few weeks were incredibly, unbelievably awkward.

Rick’s little movement was growing, albeit very slowly. There were more posters, and the occasional group with signs. Treville had taken to learning how to use a sword that was hung decoratively over the MST fireplace. Alex would watch her practice her fencing while rolling her eyes.

“Jeanne, I don’t think _Rick_ even believes what he’s saying. He’s just trying to rile some students up to help his image. I highly doubt anyone is going to be coming for me in the middle of the night.”

“I don’t care. I want to be prepared. Portia,” Treville turned toward her and threw her a sword, “you should learn, too.”

Portia yelped and jumped away from it. “Jeanne, that sword is made of silver!”

“Silver?” Jeanne looked at the sword, turning it in her hand. “Nonsense. Silver is too soft to be practical as a sword--”

“Yeah, which is why these are supposed to be for _decoration,_ ” Alex pointed out, “seriously Jeanne, _relax._ Rick’s friends haven’t done anything but wave some signs.”

Jeanne frowned, but eventually put down the sword.

Alex was right. Some sign waving was all it was.

Until it _wasn’t._

Portia was walking to class. She heard some commotion; she ignored it. If she got too upset every time she noticed a protest, people would get suspicious.

“Hey, Portia!”

Portia sighed. It also didn’t help that Ariana kept trying to talk to her. Which Portia didn’t mind, of course, she still liked being friends with Ariana. But she felt bad that she had to keep rejecting anything that remotely resembled flirting from her. And she couldn’t come right out and say _I can’t date you_ because first of all, she’d have to come up with an answer that wasn’t werewolf related, and number two, they hadn’t actually _been_ a thing. They had almost been a thing. If Portia was totally wrong about that it would be the most awkward thing ever.

Ariana jogged up to her. She had her hair gelled up into a faux hawk, and Portia tried to ignore how cute it was. “Hey, Portia, how are you?”

“Fine.”

“I, uh...I wanted to show you something.”

 

Portia stopped, turning around to look at her. “What?”

Ariana grinned; her hands were behind her back. When she removed them she revealed what she was holding: a little wolf stuffed animal.

Portia almost choked on the irony.

“I went to an arcade and I was playing the crane machine,” Ariana explained, “thought maybe you’d like it more than me.”

“If you knew you wouldn’t want it, why did you try and win it?”

“Because I’m _awesome_ at crane games. It’s the thrill of the chase, not the actual prize.”

“Um...well...thank you.”

Portia took the little wolf and cradled it in her arms. Ariana was still smiling at her.

“So, hey, I was thinking maybe we could--”

“I’m busy.”

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

Portia swallowed. “I haven’t been. We’ve been talking.”

“Yeah, but every time I try to...listen, I think I’ve made it pretty obvious that I like you. And I _thought_ it was pretty obvious you liked me, but now it’s like I’m an inconvenience or something.”

_That isn’t true._

_I like you a lot._

_I’m scared that you won’t want anything to do with me…_

“Thank you for the stuffed animal,” Portia answered, turning away from her; her eye caught the crowd of people, and the name of the building they were standing in front of. “...Wait. Why are they protesting in front of the infirmary…?”

Ariana looked at the crowd, raising an eyebrow quizzically. “I think they’re boycotting the student blood drive or something--”

“Ladies!” Rick walked up to them, jacket unbuttoned to reveal a blue button down shirt. “Come to join the protest?”

“What kind of protest is this?” Portia asked.

“What else? They’re feeding our blood to vampire students. Doesn’t seem right that we don’t know where our own blood is going, does it?”

Portia thought of Jeanne. “But--but what are the vampires going to do?”

“Tell us who they are, preferably,” Rick answered, still smiling genially, “even your vice president agrees with me on this one, frosh.”

“She does not-- _Anne?”_

She was standing with the crowd, arms crossed in front of her. Looking entirely pissed off. Ariana squinted.

“What kind of bullshit plan is this? _Starving_ the vampires? That is literally the opposite of a good idea. But you know, I bet that’s the point, isn’t it?”

“I don’t follow you.”

“You want something to happen. I bet a vampire being blood starved and snapping would help your cause, wouldn’t it?”

Rick and Ariana had a stare down. “If I were you, I wouldn’t question my motivations, _frosh._ ”

Portia couldn’t help herself. He threatened Ariana. _No one_ threatened Ariana. Least of all a jerk like Rick. Before she could stop herself, her lip curled.

“ _Rrrrrr…”_

Rick looked at her. “Wait, what the heck are you--”

“Hey, Rick!” Owen shouted, “you going to make a speech to the crowd or what?”

“...You’re either with us or against us,” Rick said, “you should both wise up like Anne has. She gets it.”

Anne resolutely refused to look at either of them. Rick walked off, and Ariana jammed her hands in her pockets.

“Douchebag,” she mumbled, “way to intimidate, Portia. I was kind of terrified of you for a second.”

“I--I mean--I--”

“He’s got to have something on Anne,” Ariana announced.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, but I kind of want to find out.”

Portia felt a rush of admiration for her. She still wasn’t entirely sure if she could trust Ariana--this seemed like it was more because she was annoyed by Rick than because she cared about the treatment of supernaturals--but it was still help that she was offering.

“Wait, guys.”

Anne motioned her over. Portia bit her lip and walked up to her.

“What do you want, Anne?”

“I just thought you could pass the message along, since I’m not very popular in the MST house right now.”

“Okay…?”

“My cousin is coming with her friend on a tour of the campus,” Anne said, “can you please not let everyone’s hatred of me stop them from showing Connie a good time? Her parents aren’t thrilled with the idea of her leaving and, well, I’d love if you all made her feel welcome.”

“I promise not to be more misanthropic than usual,” Ariana said, putting a hand over her heart, “but I have to say, if you don’t want the girls at MST to hate you, there’s a simple solution.”

Anne opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but shook her head.

“For someone who loves monster movies, you clearly haven’t seen Dracula,” she answered at last, “Rick just wants everyone on campus to be safe.”

She sounded entirely unconvinced. Ariana grabbed Portia’s wrist.

“...So Anne is totally drinking the Kool-Aid,” Ariana said walking away with her, “or she’s being blackmailed.”

“I didn’t see Anne drinking any Kool-Aid?” Portia asked.

“You know, mass suicide? Poisoned Kool-Aid…?”

Portia stared at Ariana blankly until Ariana laughed.

“Okay, no offense, but you’re kind of adorable. Come on, let’s go. We’ve got a douche to take down.”

“Wait, you want to help…?”

“Portia, I’m a hacker. Do you know how hard it is to find ways to use my skills that _aren’t_ morally dubious?”

“I don’t know, I think hacking into someone’s stuff is always--”

“Well yeah, but since it’s _Rick,_ it’s only like thirty percent wrong.”

Portia looked back at Rick with his charming smile, talking to the group of students about how she and her friends were less than human. She watched him walked past Anne, casually twirling a red curl in his fingers, ignoring the look of disgust on Anne’s face.

She fought the urge to growl again.

“I can live with thirty percent,” Portia finally answered.

Ariana grinned and, hand still curled around Portia’s wrist, pulled her back to the MST house. Portia would be missing class, but there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

***

“So yeah, I went through Rick’s email and stuff, and so far there’s nothing that incriminating,” Ariana answered, “other than him being into some kinky shit, but I highly doubt that’s enough to ruin his credibility.”

Alex was sitting on her bed, clasping her hands together, watching Ariana work at the computer desk.

“I thought you said she doesn’t care,” she whispered to Portia, who was watching Ariana with interest.

“She likes to hack things,” Portia answered back, “and how’s Jeanne?”

Alex paused. “...She’s running low, but she’s handling things.”

“I’ll keep working on this, guys,” Ariana assured them, getting up and snapping her laptop shut, “we’ll figure out what Rick’s got on Anne.”

As she walked out of the room, she bumped into Treville.

“Oh, hey Jeanne--”

“Have a good day, goodbye,” Treville answered hastily. Her face was paler than normal. When Ariana walked out, eyeing her suspiciously, Jeanne sat on her bed and blew out a breath.

“Do I have any left, Alex?”

“Hold on.”

Alex jumped off of her bed, rummaging in the little mini fridge they’d plugged in their room. She found a container that said _Soy Yummy._

“You hide your blood in a soy milk container…?”

“So far it works,” Jeanne answered. She grabbed the container from Alex, tipping it. A small dribble of red liquid trickled out into her open mouth, and Portia averted her gaze, wrinkling her nose at the acute metallic smell. Treville wiped her mouth. Portia could see that her canines looked sharper than usual.

“No more?”

“Sorry, Jeanne…”

Treville ran a hand through her hair, clutching the sheets of her bed with one hand. “That’s...okay. I’ll just have to go without until these little demonstrations stop.”

“But Jeanne, you’ll starve to death!” Alex said.

“What other choice do I have--” She tried to sit up but fell back down onto the bed, clutching her head. Alex was next to her in an instant.

“Jeanne, are you okay?”

“A little dizzy...give me a moment.”

“This is going too far. Something has to give. I’m not letting Rick kill you or--or make you hurt someone, just so he can feel powerful.”

Portia raised a hand. “...I could help?”

Jeanne looked at Portia. “How so?”

“Well, I have to buy raw meat for my moons--I have one coming up soon, so I went back to the store--and, you know, a lot of these packages, the meat is bloody. We could drain them? I like them to be extra bloody since it feels fresher.”

Alex looked at Treville, biting her lip.

“It’s not nearly as nutritious as human blood,” Treville mumbled, “but that could work.”

“Get her some, right now,” Alex demanded. Portia took her tone in stride, considering the stress they were all in. She got up, going back into her own room, where she had a mini fridge. Her roommate assumed she had a weird thing for pork chops at this point. She took the package back, tearing it open, and drained the blood into the milk container.

“Okay, Jeanne, drink this.”

Treville wrinkled her nose as Alex tipped the carton to her lips. “ _Ugh,_ it’s cold. And so stale.”

“Pinch your nose and deal with it, Jeanne,” Alex answered.

Her breathing was steadier. Portia could see her fangs receding.

“Feeling better?” Portia asked.

“Much. Portia?”

Treville put a hand on her arm. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my friends,” Portia answered, “we have to stick together, right?”

Alex smiled. “‘One for all, and all for one?”

“I suppose.”

Portia took a hand, helping Treville to her feet. “It’ll be okay, Jeanne. Also...Anne said her cousin is coming to visit today. She wanted me to tell you guys to please not hate her because of Anne.”

“A tall order, but I’ll attempt it.”

“Jeanne! Her cousin is seventeen. Be nice.”

“I said I’ll try.”

There was the sound of a door opening downstairs, and general commotion. Portia grinned.

“Oh, that must be Connie and her friend!”


	2. Part 2

All three of them walked downstairs, together, and Anne had an arm around the shoulders of a younger woman. She smiled nervously at the group of MST sisters. 

“This is my cousin, Constance Bonacieux,” Anne said proudly. 

“Call me Connie, please,” she answered. She had her hands stuffed into the pockets of a white vest. When she glanced at Portia, smiling shyly, Portia flashed an encouraging grin in return. Connie was definitely Anne’s cousin; same blue eyes, same pleasant, subtle ocean smell. 

Anne looked to her left, at another girl, who was looking at Anne like she was a superhero. “And her friend…?” 

“Dorothy Castlemore! My gran was a pledge here.” 

“They’re going to be seeing the rest of the campus today,” Anne announced, “be welcoming, since I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot of them next year.” 

Dorothy nodded enthusiastically. She flipped the hood of her hoodie off, to reveal messy dark hair. “You guys definitely will! My gran has said so much about you guys, she said this was the best sorority _ever._ ” 

“We really should look at the rest of the campus, Anne,” Connie said, “it was really nice to meet all of you.” 

“Oh...yeah, sure,” Anne hugged Connie, pressing her cheek against the side of her head. “Have fun. I’ll be here if you need me.” 

“You sound like my mom, Annie. Come on, Dee.” 

Dorothy waved at everyone enthusiastically before she followed Connie out. Anne watched Connie’s retreating back with something resembling worry. 

“You okay, Anne?” Portia asked. 

She was more and more convinced that there was something wrong making Anne support all of Rick’s policies. So she was more than willing to be nice to her. Anne shook her head. 

“Nothing. Nothing. I just...Connie is like a little sister to me. It’s my job to be worried about her.” She gave Portia a tight lipped smile. “You and Ariana walk to class right about now, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, we do.” 

“Keep an eye on them if they’re going the same way.” 

Portia nodded. “Of course.” 

“Hey Portia, so Operation Figure Out What--” Ariana stopped, looking at Anne, laptop tucked under her arm. “...Anyway, let’s talk on our way to class, yeah?” 

“I should go too,” Alex said, “I want to take a dip in the fountain.” 

“You should,” Treville said, “you know, before Rick and Anne decide they want to protest _that_ too.” 

She threw Anne a dirty look before she and Alex walked out. 

Portia looked at Anne, grabbing her arm. “Anne, listen, I just want you to know--” 

“I don’t need to hear it again,” Anne snapped, “I’m a horrible person, you’re right, okay?” 

She turned and pushed her way past the other MST sisters before Portia could react. 

“Hey,” Ariana put a hand on her shoulder, “figure out what’s up with Rick first. That’ll help Anne.” 

Portia sighed. “You’re right. Let’s go to class.” 

She didn’t make Ariana take her hand off her shoulder as they walked. Portia was too stressed out about the entire situation, and if Ariana could comfort her even somewhat, she was going to let her. 

“So you didn’t find _anything_ when you got into Rick’s email?” 

“No, not really. I mean, he apparently used to be a brony, which is embarrassing but not really career destroying. Or you know, he likes anchovies on his pizza, stuff like that. Little quirks. We should release them just to mess with him, though,” she smirked, “it’d be fun, come on.” 

“I’m not doing this to be petty, Ria, I’m doing this to help Anne and Alex.” 

“But being petty is fun _and_ can still be helpful!” 

“No.” 

Ariana pouted. Portia tapped her on the nose. 

“Sorry Ria, but this isn’t some game. It’s about saving the school. Rick is tearing it apart, and the supernatural students need us.” 

“You know...you really care about them, don’t you?” 

Portia paused. “...I grew up in an orphanage,” she said slowly, “Alex was the first friend I made when I came here. I spent eighteen years without a family, and I am not going to let Rick hurt anyone in the family I’ve made here.” 

Ariana smiled. “Portia Vallon, you are too pure for this world, you know that?” 

Portia shrugged humbly. Maybe it was a displaced sense of loyalty that came with being a werewolf, being drawn to having a pack. But it was genuine all the same. Alex was part of her family now. Jeanne, too.

And she kind of hoped Ariana would be, but she needed to make things safe first. 

“Hey! I think that’s Dorothy and Connie by the fountain--” Ariana stopped. 

“Ria, what’s wrong?” 

“They’re talking to one of Rick’s goons. Miller, I think.” 

Portia strained to hear them. She thought she could make out Miller talking to Dorothy, smiling easily. 

“So, how old did you say you were…?” 

“Just turned eighteen.” 

“You like the campus so far?” 

“ _Love_ it, it’s great!” 

“You know…” Miller ran a hand through his hair, “if you both want to have some fun, there’s a mixer at Psi Pi Alpha tonight. It’ll be fun. We could hang out, share a sixpack…” 

Connie frowned. “Are _you_ even twenty-one?” 

Miller turned his attention on Connie. “It’s not like they card you. Come on, don’t you want to have some fun?” 

“I know I do,” Dorothy turned to Connie. “Come on, Connie, it’ll be our first college party!” 

Portia could see Alex in the fountain, quietly watching them. Treville was sitting at the edge on the other side. 

Portia relaxed a little. They were in good hands. 

“Dee,” Connie said, “I do not like this at all. He is trying to get us to a party with people we do not know, and he is trying to get us to drink.” 

“And I think your friend is a buzzkill,” Miller replied smoothly, “what, don’t think you can handle it, _Dee?”_

Dorothy was looking between them uneasily. “I mean, I can meet you afterward if you don’t want to go, Connie--” 

“Dee, don’t you want to hang out at MST tonight though? With _Anne?_ I already told her you were going to stay there. _”_

Dorothy bit her lip. “...Connie’s right. Sorry, Miller, I can’t blow Anne off. I’m going to try and pledge for her next year.” 

Miller shrugged. “Well, that’s alright. Fine. See you both later--call me if you want, Dorothy, I’ll give you my number?” 

Dorothy let Miller put a number into her phone. Connie watched disapprovingly. 

“Later, ladies,” Miller said. He walked between them--and bumped Connie in the shoulder, rather hard. 

She stumbled for a few steps, hit the edge of the fountain, and fell in. 

“Connie!” Dorothy jumped into the fountain after her. Miller put his hands on the edge and leaned in. 

“ _Oops,_ sorry-- _what the hell?”_

Ariana and Portia looked at each other for a beat before running toward them. Ariana responded first. 

“ _Whoa._ Is that _Connie?”_

Portia saw Dorothy, who looked shocked, holding the flipper of a struggling...seal. _Seal?_

The seal was spotted. The fountain was too small for it... _her..._ to swim properly and she grunted, struggling to move. Alex and Treville moved to help. 

“What happened to her?” Portia asked, helping haul Connie out of the fountain. Dorothy grabbed Connie’s clothes--everything but the vest which was, oddly, missing. 

Miller started to laugh. “Anne’s cousin is a _selkie?_ Man, Rick is going to get a kick out of--” 

Suddenly, Miller was on his back, and everyone around the fountain was soaked.

“MY LAPTOP!” Ariana exclaimed, “Alex, what the hell did you _do?”_

Alex was standing in the middle of the fountain, fists clenched and nostrils flaring. She stared at Miller, who was moaning and clutching his head. 

“I...I was angry...he did that on _purpose._ ” 

Treville looked at her. “Alex, I apologize. Water nymphs _are_ as dangerous to humans as vampires, apparently.”

Alex looked at her. “Oh my God. I actually did that. I can’t believe I did that.” 

Connie barked. Dorothy was rolling her on the ground. 

“Um, Dorothy, what are you doing…?” Portia asked. 

“Trying to dry her off,” Dorothy answered, “it’ll help her change back.” 

“And she’s a...selkie?” 

Ariana kneeled by her. “Dude, this is cool. I’ve never met a selkie. I’d look it up on the internet, but _someone_ destroyed my laptop.” 

She looked at Alex. She was still staring at Miller in shock. A crowd of students was starting to form, and eventually Owen grabbed Miller and helped him get to the infirmary. 

“This is bad,” Alex said. 

“You think so?” Portia asked. 

“Of _course_ I do,” she hopped out of the fountain, walking over to Connie. “I just gave someone a concussion, probably. And that’s way worse than a photo...here, Dorothy, let me dry her.” 

Alex put a hand gently on Connie’s side, closing her eyes. All at once, the water on her pelt slid off and fell in a puddle around her. 

“Come on Connie, come back, you’re fine now,” Dorothy said gently. She stood up. “And I saw you guys holding camera phones, and if _anyone_ takes a video or a photo of _any_ of this, I WILL KILL YOU.” 

The crowd got smaller after that. 

Finally, Portia watched as the seal shrank, the pelt covering Connie as she turned back into a human. Except, the pelt wasn’t a pelt anymore. It was a vest. 

“Here, get this on,” Dorothy said. 

Treville, Portia, Ariana, and Alex helped Dorothy make a shield so Connie could dress in relative privacy. When she was finished, Dorothy bent down again to hug her. 

“Connie, you alright?” 

“I--yeah. I think. I’m just _really_ embarrassed. Thanks for drying me off.” 

Alex smiled. “No problem.” 

“I should thank you to--except now I don’t get to _beat up_ that douchecanoe for pushing her,” Dorothy frowned, crossing her arms. “I hope you gave him _brain damage._ ” 

“Unfortunately, that would probably make things worse on my end in the long run,” Alex answered. 

“We, however, certainly share your sentiment,” Treville added. 

Connie stood up. “I...kind of want to go back to the house. You should keep walking around, Dee, I don’t want to ruin it for you--” 

“First off, it’s not you, it’s that douchecanoe,” Dorothy answered, “second, all I really care about is MST, let’s be real. I’ll have more fun with you back at the house anyway.” 

Connie smiled softly at Dorothy, who put an arm around her. “...Alright. Thank you. All of you, I mean, I’m sorry for all of that.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Portia answered, “but, um...where did your vest come from…? Dorothy didn’t pull it out of the fountain.” 

“Oh.” Connie put her hands in the pockets again. “Selkies have a seal skin. My vest was lined with it. I just...the skin is really important and I like having it with me.” 

Portia bit her lip. She really wanted to follow Connie and Dorothy back to the house, she felt like supernaturals needed to stick together (whether Connie knew she was or not) but she couldn’t keep skipping class. Especially with a full moon coming up. She couldn’t get behind on her work. 

“Feel better, honey,” Portia said, “please don’t let this ruin Dumas for you. Most of the people here are a lot nicer than him.” 

But Portia wasn’t sure if she was lying. There were good people, like Dorothy walking Connie back to MST, and Alex who got carried away because she couldn’t stand seeing someone bullied, and Ariana who gazed at her soaked laptop wistfully before sighing and telling Portia they should go before they were late. 

But there was also Miller who thought humiliating Connie was hilarious, and Rick Liu and his followers, and even Anne...who was still doing a bad thing, even if she might not _want_ to do it. 

Portia sighed and followed Ariana to class. 

*

“My uncle is a selkie. It’s not my side of the family. I knew but I didn’t think it was...important to mention.” 

Anne watched Connie from the kitchen. She was taking a nap on the living room couch while Dorothy talked to some MST sisters, obviously trying to make a good impression in anticipation of pledging. 

“That’s why you told me to look out for her,” Portia said. 

“I didn’t think you _really_ needed to. I didn’t...Alex, how badly hurt was that guy?” 

“Through the grapevine, I’ve heard concussed,” Ariana said. She lifted her fist, grinning at Alex. 

Alex didn’t do anything. She was looking down at the table, running a finger across the grain of the polished wood. 

“Anne, I’m sorry--” 

“You know we can’t tolerate something like that, Alex.” 

“I know.”

“Alex wouldn’t have hurt him if he hadn’t hurt Connie first,” Treville said. 

“That hardly matters. If this had been self defense it would have been different, but he already pushed Connie. He was just standing there. And--and you know, you gave him a concussion. This is really, really serious.” 

Alex nodded. 

“Anne, whatever you’re getting at, say it,” Treville said. Anne took a deep breath. 

“Alex, you’re no longer a member of MST. It wasn’t a unanimous decision, I assure you--” 

“This is ridiculous!” Treville snapped. 

“--And you are always free to rush again in the spring, and if we think you’ve sufficiently improved your behavior--” 

“Miller is the one that needs to improve his behavior,” Treville answered. 

“Jeanne, this is not about you.” 

“Alex is my best friend, this _is_ about me too. You’re trying to create this impression that she’s this dangerous _thing_ that snapped when this happened because of _you.”_

“ _Me?”_

“You and Rick making all of these accusations, stressing her out, and then she sees someone bullying a selkie-- _your_ cousin--can you really blame her--” 

“Jeanne, stop,” Alex said softly, “Anne is right.” 

“But Alex--” Portia started. 

“Violence isn’t right. I got angry and it got the best of me, and I hurt someone. Whether he deserved it or not, it’s not right. I’m... _dangerous._ ” 

Casually, Ariana reached over to grab Anne’s phone. She started pressing buttons. 

“Ariana, what are you _doing?”_

“Just seeing if--what do you know. A phone call from Rick, incoming. That wouldn’t have happened to influence _your_ vote, did it?” 

Anne grabbed the phone from her. “Ariana, don’t. _Don’t._ I’m trying to do this quietly, and not make a whole scene out of this. But you are going to make that difficult.” 

She got up, taking a deep breath. “Alex, take your time, but you need to get your stuff and move out.” 

“Understood, Anne.” 

Anne took one more glance at Connie, sighed, and walked away. 

“Alex, you cannot do this.” 

“Jeanne, maybe Rick does have a point.” 

“How can you say that?” 

“I didn’t care about what happened to Miller. I let him get to me, after _weeks,_ and now I gave him a concussion. I could have really hurt him. We _can_ be dangerous.” 

“Is _Connie_ dangerous?” 

Alex stayed silent. 

Portia looked at Connie asleep on the couch. “The vest thing was really clever.” 

“Yeah,” Ariana said, “I looked it up on my phone. Apparently selkies do that all the time. A few have even made a pretty good career in fashion design out of it.” 

There was something about that. The vest. The white pelt almost reminded her of something she saw bef--

“Oh my _God,_ Rick!” 

The others in the room next to them began to look. Portia smiled sheepishly. “Um, nothing guys!” 

Portia lowered her voice. “Have you all noticed that Rick always wears a leather jacket?” 

“I have,” Ariana offered. 

“Well, have you all noticed the inside of it? It looks a _lot_ like Connie’s vest.” 

Treville, Alex, and Ariana peeked over at Connie. 

“...Rick is a _selkie?”_ Alex gasped. 

“That seems like it would ruin his credibility if people found out,” Treville said, looking at Ariana. She grinned. 

“Yeah. Yeah, it would. And I think Rick is having a rally tomorrow. By the _fountain._ ” 

Alex and Treville leaned in. 

“Wait, are we really going to do this?” Alex asked. 

“If we’re going to, this is the best time,” Treville said, “we catch Rick off guard and push him into the fountain. It’s perfect. He’ll turn into a selkie and he’s ruined--” 

“Wait, are we taking Rick the Dick down? I want in!” 

Portia yelped, startled, and turned around to see Dorothy grinning at them. 

“You know Rick?” 

“Nope. But if he has anything to do with what happened to Connie, he needs to go down.” 

Ariana raised a fist, and Dorothy fist bumped her. 

“You’re in!” 

“No she is _not_ in, she is barely eighteen, this is dangerous--” 

“Alex, we’re shoving a dude into a fountain. It’s not like we’re robbing a bank or something.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I’m kicked out, guys.” 

“Unless we expose Rick and hopefully save Anne!” 

“But we still haven’t figured out how Rick’s blackmailing her.” 

“But if he _lied_ on his college apps,” Ariana answered, “which he had to, since he started going here before they allowed supernaturals, he’d probably get expelled. Which would be awesome. And solve the problem.” 

Alex bit her lip. “So that rally is tomorrow…?” 

“By the fountain,” Ariana said. 

Alex looked at Treville. “One last hurrah before I leave MST, I guess?” 

“Guys?” 

They all looked at Dorothy. She bit her lip. “Can we do the thing?” 

“The thing…?” Portia asked. 

“You know, the _thing.”_ Dorothy put her hand in. “All for One?” 

Alex looked at Treville. She put a hand in. “All for one?” 

“All for one,” Treville said, putting a hand in. 

Ariana raised an eyebrow, putting a hand in. “All for one, Portia?” 

Portia put her hand in last, taking Ariana’s. 

“And one for all,” Portia said, smiling softly at her. 

“We totally just did the thing!” Dorothy said, pumping her fist.

“I like her,” Ariana said, looking at Portia, “she’s cool.” 

Portia was half convinced that Dorothy was a werewolf herself. She was certainly as excitable as a puppy. 

It wasn’t until they all went to bed, and Portia looked at her calendar, that she realized her mistake. 

***

“It’s a full moon today?” Alex whispered. 

“Kinda,” Portia mumbled, shoving breakfast cereal into her mouth, “so you’re all going to have to take Rick down without me.” 

“What are you going to tell Ariana?” 

“I don’t know. I’m sick, or it’s my time of the month, or something.” 

Alex winced sympathetically. 

“Don’t look so sorry for me, Alex. You’re the one that has to move out.” 

“Well, I promise to make sure Ariana gets it all on video. Can you imagine seeing Rick as a seal, flopping around in the fountain?” 

Portia giggled. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Good luck.”

Alex gave Portia a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before walking away. Portia looked down at her bowl, lifting it to her lips and drinking the milk. 

“Hey, Portia!” Ariana sat down with Portia, grinning widely, “ready to take down Rick the Dick? Dorothy came up with that one.” 

“Haha...yeah.” 

She couldn’t do it. Better to wait until Ariana left for the meeting and then pretend she had suddenly come down with the stomach flu or something. 

“Gonna walk with me to class?” 

“Of course.” 

It didn’t help that Ariana kept talking about how excited she was during the walk. Ruin Rick’s reputation this, avenge Connie and Alex that. Portia finally had to stop her. 

“Ariana, I don’t understand you.” 

Ariana stopped mid sentence and looked at her. “...I dunno, I don’t really consider myself a very complicated person. I pride myself in being decidedly uncomplicated.” 

“Well, then you’re doing a bad job.” 

“Well, you should tell me why that is, then.” 

“Why are you doing this?” 

Ariana frowned. “What…?” 

“Helping me. And Alex, Jeanne, Connie, Anne...I mean I don’t know if you’re doing it ‘cause you just think it’s fun--” 

“Portia--” 

“--or like, you’re just having fun hanging out with a _real life_ supernatural creature like the ones you watch in your monster movies--” 

“ _Portia.”_

Portia stopped rambling. She smiled sheepishly. “I just mean...a few weeks ago you said you didn’t really care either way. Now you do.” 

Ariana shrugged. “I mean, at first it was just because _you_ cared, to be honest. And I like you, so I wanted to help.” 

Portia frowned. Just what she expected-- “Wait. ‘At first?’” 

“I mean, I still do. But it was also, like...seeing how much you care about Alex. And how hurt you look when you’re listening to Rick’s speeches or seeing Anne supporting him. And how _angry_ you were when you saw what happened to Connie...you’re so awesome, for something to be this important to you, well...it must be pretty goddamn important. Watching Anne kick Alex out of MST kind of sealed the deal for me. What Rick’s doing is bullshit and he has to be stopped--Portia, are you alright?” 

Portia was tearing up. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “Yes, yes of course I am, I just--you know what, I’ll shut up now.”

And instead of talking, Portia grabbed the back of Ariana’s head and kissed her before she lost the nerve. 

Ariana didn’t waste a moment; she snaked her arms around Portia’s waist, pulling her closer. Portia broke for air. 

“I...need to go to class. School doesn’t stop because we’re trying to overthrow student government leaders.” 

“Right. Right. So are we…?” 

“We can get into the specifics after we worry about Rick?” 

“Totally,” Ariana couldn’t stop smiling, “totally, yeah. See you, Portia.” 

“See you, Ria.” 

Portia walked away to slip into her lecture hall, smiling dopily. 

When she realized what she had just done--and that she would have to totally blow Ariana off later--Portia’s face fell. She leaned back and her head rested against the wall. 

“I am an _idiot._ ” 

But at least she was an idiot that just kissed a cute girl? 

***

There was a really weird energy at the MST house leading up to the rally. Everyone was looking uncomfortably at each other; it seemed like they were trying to figure out the best way to leave. It was hard to admit you were going to an anti-supernatural rally when Anne’s adorable little selkie cousin was staying in the house. 

It was Anne that broke the stalemate, grabbing her phone and walking out, head down, not saying a word to anyone. That seemed to give everyone else the permission they needed to leave. 

“Good luck, Portia,” Alex whispered to her as she got up from the couch. 

“Same to you,” Portia whispered back. Ariana (who had an arm around Portia at the moment) stood up. 

“You’re coming, or what?” 

“I’ll meet you there, Ria.” 

Ariana looked confused, like she was going to ask questions. But Alex mercifully grabbed Ariana’s hand and dragged her away before she could. 

Great. Time to deal with her business. 

Portia crept back up to her room, grabbing her backpack of full moon supplies. She waited a few minutes, knowing she’d be cutting me close--it was already sunset--but she wanted to make sure Ariana didn’t see her going a different direction. Hopefully Alex dragged her away.

When she walked down the stairs, she was stopped by a voice asking softly, “Portia?” 

Portia turned around. Connie was standing in the hallway. 

“Oh, Connie. Hi.” 

“Dee left to go to that rally,” Connie said. 

Portia bit her lip. “Not because she agrees with Rick.” 

“I _know,_ that’s what scares me. Promise me you’ll make sure she doesn’t get hurt? Or like, try to fight somebody? She thinks she can fight everyone. And I know she just does it for me, but I don’t want anything to happen…” 

Portia bit her lip. “I promise you, Dorothy is not in danger.” 

With Treville, Alex, and Ariana watching, Portia hoped she was being truthful. She slung her backpack strap farther up her shoulder and walked out the door. 

Even the weather seemed ominous; overcast and grey, with the occasional drop of rain breaking free from heavy clouds. Portia walked briskly, keeping her head down. All she needed to do was make it to the forest and she could, hopefully, forget about everything until the morning when Alex could tell her how well everything went. 

(And Portia could hopefully, maybe make out with Ariana some more…? That was kind of nice…)

She stowed the backpack. She slipped her shirt over her head--

“Hey, Portia-- _what?”_

Portia turned around and was so shocked she momentarily forgot how to speak. 

Ariana was looking at her. 

Portia didn’t have a shirt on. 

She was about to become much bigger and fluffier in a few minutes. 

“I...forgot my phone...um...saw you walking the wrong way...hi…?” 

Portia gaped at her like a fish until she finally choked out, “I feel like we’re moving a little fast, don’t you?” 

“Portia, what are you _doing?”_

“It’s--complicated--you know--” 

Ariana crossed her arms. “You’re stripping your clothes off outside. I don’t care how complicated this explanation is, I want to hear it.” 

Portia could feel the moon’s pull. Her entire body felt like it was itching, picnic ants crawling across every inch of her skin. She would usually let herself change by now. 

“Ariana, you have to go--” 

“Portia, I’m not afraid of you!” 

Portia was taken aback. “What…?” 

“Whatever you don’t want me to see, I’m not scared. It’s _you._ What could it possibly be?”

Portia’s took deep breaths, gritting her teeth. “I--I’m afraid you’re not going to--I don’t want you to treat me like I’m a zoo animal. Like one of your monster movies.” 

Ariana shook her head. “Portia, I won’t. Please, just _trust_ me. Do you really think I would have stuck around this long if I cared about that?” 

Portia couldn’t wait any longer. And Ariana wasn’t leaving. She’d known in the back of her mind that she would need to tell Ariana eventually--and eventually had become _soon_ after her stunt that morning--but that didn’t make doing it any easier. 

“Ariana, you need to turn around so I can take off the rest of my clothes.” 

Ariana’s jaw dropped. “Uh. Um. Sure. Privacy.” 

She turned around and, just before the sun finally sunk below the horizon, Portia managed to yank off the rest of her clothes and fall to her knees. 

When she came to, her snout was pushed into the dirt. She struggled to her paws, stretched out, and saw that Ariana was still turned around. 

She did the only thing she could think of: she barked. 

“Hey…? Oh! Oh. Wow. That’s uh...you.” 

Ariana walked toward her. Portia didn’t move. She only looked up at Ariana apprehensively. 

“Werewolf,” Ariana said to herself, “why am I not surprised?” 

Portia wagged her tail--or really, more like twitched it. Slowly, Ariana reached out a hand and placed it against Portia’s head. 

“You don’t find this, like, condescending, do you?” 

Portia didn’t. In fact, she rather like Ariana running her hand gently across her fur. 

“You weren’t planning on coming with us to the rally, were you?” 

Portia averted her eyes. 

Ariana frowned. “You know what? You’re coming.” 

Portia shook her head, taking a step back. Ariana followed her. 

“You need to stand up to Rick. You need to show them they can’t intimidate you. You need to show all of his little followers who they’re protesting against. No one is going to say _you’re_ dangerous.” 

Portia couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped. Who wouldn’t be scared? To walk in front of a crowd of people that wanted werewolves kicked out of school and admit _she_ was one? 

Ariana held out a hand. “I’ll be with you. And if anyone tries _anything,_ I’ll kick their ass.”

It was possibly the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to Portia. 

Well, considering context. 

Portia lifted a paw, gently placing it in Ariana’s hand. 

Ariana gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m with you,” Ariana repeated, “now let’s go shove Rick into a fountain.” 

***

Portia could hear the rally before she saw it. It was _loud._ Students were shouting over each other, a mishmash of voices so that Portia couldn’t make out what was being said--until she heard one voice above the others, amplified by a megaphone: 

“Supernaturals doom Dumas!” 

The crowd cheered. Ariana snorted. 

“Rick’s slogan isn’t even _clever,_ ” she said. 

There was the sudden sound of a scuffle, and then: 

“RICK’S A DICK! RICK’S A DICK! RICK’S A DICK--” 

“Holy _shit,_ is that Dorothy?” 

Portia and Ariana looked at each other and broke into a sprint. When they rounded a corner and saw the crowd, Ariana raised on tiptoe to see over the crowd. Portia jumped up, resting her paws on Ariana’s shoulders.

Treville, Miller, Owen, and Alex were all trying to hold Dorothy back from Rick. Ariana whistled. 

“Man, I cannot _wait_ for her to join MST,” she said. She cupped her hands over her mouth. “GO DOROTHY!” 

Portia looked at Ariana. She wished she could speak so she could ask her what, exactly, they were supposed to do now. 

Ariana raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Your move, Portia.” 

Everyone was so focused on Dorothy that they didn’t even notice her at the back of the crowd. It was so loud it was hurting her ears. 

Portia caught sight of the full moon above them. They were expecting a werewolf? Might as well give them what they want. Portia threw her head back. 

_“Arooooooooo!”_

Ariana was staring at Portia in awe. “You are seriously _so cool._ ” 

The rest of the crowd went silent. And looked toward her. 

“ _Portia?”_ Treville gasped, letting her grip on Dorothy slacken. Dorothy was too preoccupied with Portia to go after Rick again. 

Everyone looked angry. _Very_ angry. Portia shrunk back and Ariana stepped in front of her protectively. 

“She’s the same werewolf from the photo!” One crowd member shouted. 

There were ripples of conversation again. People started shouting. Portia was starting to think this was an even worse idea than she thought--

“PORTIA!” 

Anne cupped her hands over her mouth, then waved her over. “All of you, let her come up here.” 

Rick looked at Anne. “Hey, listen--” 

“This is a protest. Setting an angry mob on one of the supernaturals isn’t going to convince the faculty they’re the problem.” 

Anne waved again. “Portia, Ariana, please.” 

Anne had the natural quality of a leader about her; single handedly, she’d managed to calm the crowd enough that they could walk through in relative safety. 

“This _is_ Portia Vallon,” Ariana said, “she is a student at Dumas, like most of you, and if you didn’t see her tonight you would have assumed she was a human just like everyone else. And anyone who thinks she deserves to be kicked out of school when she is one of the kindest people I have ever met is, frankly, an even bigger dick than _Rick._ ” 

Rick, meanwhile, was taking the entire exchange rather casually. 

“Oh, _very_ convincing,” he said, “meanwhile your little nymph friend over here gave one of my friends a concussion.” 

Miller, for effect, clutched his head. 

“...You bandaged your head?” Ariana asked, “ _really?_ And Alex only did that because you shoved Anne’s cousin into this fountain!” 

“I accidentally bumped into her!” 

“You did it on purpose because she called you out for being a total _douchecanoe!”_ Dorothy shouted, and Treville tightened her grip on her again. 

“Patience, Miss Castlemore,” she mumbled. 

“But considering the fact that you turn into a slavering beast every month, I hardly see why it’s wrong to think that _maybe_ you could be dangerous if we caught you on a bad day.” 

“She’s exercising a lot of self control right now,” Alex pointed out. 

“Does she look _dangerous_ to you?” Ariana asked, petting Portia, “I mean come on. She’s basically an oversized puppy. Look at her!” 

To sell it, Portia let her tongue loll out. She started to thump her foot when Ariana started scratching behind her ears. 

She could hear a few people in the crowd start to laugh. Rick frowned at them. 

“What, because she can act that means she must be harmless? Look at her! Her paw is as big as my head!” 

“I have to admit, that’s saying a lot, considering your head is rather swelled,” Treville responded, eliciting more laughter from the crowd. 

“What, are you one of them too now?” Rick snapped. 

Treville blinked. “...As a matter of fact, I _am._ I am a vampire.” 

Alex stared at her. “Jeanne, did you seriously just…?” 

“You’re my friend and I should have never made you do it alone in the first place,” she answered, glaring at Rick defiantly. 

“Yeah,” Rick sneered, “and I suppose we’re supposed to believe _you’re_ harmless too?” 

Rick walked back and forth. When he stopped, he was near the edge of the fountain; he looked like he was about to make another point. 

And Treville let Dorothy go. 

“You’re a vampire?” Dorothy asked. 

“Does that bother you?” 

“No, I just... _wow,_ MST is so cool!” 

Dorothy turned sharply on her heel and, before anyone could stop her, she ran at Rick and shoved him. 

“This one is for Connie!” She exclaimed, fistpumping when she saw Rick fall into the water. Anne took a step forward, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“What are you all _doing?”_

Miller and Owen made a move to grab her; Portia jumped between them. Her hackles raised, growling at them until they slowly backed off. 

“Enacting justice!” Dorothy answered. She looked at the crowd. 

“Did we fill her in on the whole selkie thing…?” Ariana whispered to Alex.

 

“We’re clear on that.” 

“Ladies and gentleman, you’ve been following Rick the Dick and his anti supernatural speeches since the start of this year,” Dorothy said, “well, we have exposed Rich the Dick for the lying creep he is. Presenting, your leader... _Rick the Selkie!”_

Dorothy threw out her arms dramatically, grinning. Rick stood up, shivering wet, the lights from sidewalk lamps throwing a shine on his hair. 

“I _said,”_ Dorothy punched Rick in the gut and he went down again, “RICK THE SELKIE!”

Rick clung to the edge of the fountain, choking on water. 

“Rick the selkie…?” 

A cold feeling sunk into Portia’s stomach. She couldn’t move, Miller and Owen were still trying to get to Dorothy. 

“Is that the jacket?” Ariana asked, “Portia, that’s the jacket, right?” 

“What the fuck are you people _doing?”_ Rick gasped, “I am not a fucking selkie!” 

They, a group of supernatural and supernatural allies, had just tackled a student into a fountain after crashing a rally. 

There was literally no upside to this. People looked like they wanted to storm the group and take them down; Portia turned her head to growl at them too. She heard a hissing noise and realized Treville had joined her, baring her fangs. 

Of course, if the crowd got too agitated, they might decide to take them on. Portia wasn’t willing to actually hurt anyone. 

“Seriously, is this the seal skin jacket or what?” 

Portia barked in the affirmative. It had to be. It smelled like his jacket. Same smell. Leather, and--

\--the same, pleasant ocean smell...like…

“So you’re _not_ a selkie?” Alex asked. 

“No! Are you people _insane?”_ He staggered to his feet. “You’re insane! You all see? They attacked me! You all saw it!” 

Portia, in one swift movement, grabbed Rick by the sleeve of his jacket. 

“GET HER OFF OF ME!” 

“Portia, what are you _doing?”_ Ariana exclaimed. 

She tugged on the jacket sleeve. She heard someone gasping in the background, and Portia wished she could apologize. But she kind of had to. 

Alex was the first one who realized what she was trying to do. “Ariana, the jacket! Portia’s trying to get the jacket!” 

_“Oh!”_

Ariana grabbed the other sleeve and started tugging. Rick tried to wrench away, but he only managed to succeed in wriggling out of the jacket like an eel. Portia caught the sleeve in her teeth. 

“Give that back!” Rick shouted. Portia jumped away from him. She twisted away from Owen and Miller. 

“Still think they aren’t dangerous? They could have killed me!” Rick shouted, “someone stop her!” 

Treville’s glare wasn’t enough to stop all of them anymore. Portia backed away, accepting the fact that she’d have to run--

“All of you, _STOP!”_

Anne stood in front of Portia, arms spread out protectively. “All of you, just calm down. Portia was not attacking Rick.” 

“Anne…” Rick said, an edge of warning to his voice. Anne looked at him. Any trace of resignation she normally had was gone. 

“Rick isn’t a selkie,” Anne said. She looked at Portia, bending down. She took the jacket from her hands. For a moment she cradled it to herself like a baby, before wrapping her arms around Portia’s shaggy neck. 

“ _Thank you,”_ Anne mumbled. Portia felt tears staining her fur. Anne pulled the jacket on. Faced the crowd with shaking fists. 

“Rick isn’t a selkie,” Anne repeated, “ _I’m_ a selkie.” 

There were shocked gasps. Portia could see tension leaking from Anne’s shoulders. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. 

“Anne,” Rick asked, “do you realize what you’re _doing?”_

“Yes, which is exactly why I’m doing it,” Anne snapped, “I trusted you, Rick. I let you wear my jacket because I thought I _loved_ you. And you held my skin--my _skin_ hostage--and I let you control me, and you know what? Not anymore.” 

Anne addressed ‘not anymore’ toward the people watching. “I am tired of hiding. I am tired of being a coward. I am tired of telling my cousin through example that we should be ashamed. I have gone to Dumas for three years. You all know me. Does suddenly knowing I’m a selkie change anything?” 

She was a natural born leader. And while the assembled crowd might be willing to believe there was something to be feared from freshman, it was much harder to see a monster in Anne Bonacieux--sorority sister, school leader, friend to everyone. Even Rick would have a hard time convincing anyone of that. 

Ariana’s reaction was to laugh. 

“Jesus Rick, you fit in a _women’s_ jacket? I think your ego is compensating for something!” 

Rick sputtered. “You are all--seriously--I cannot believe Anne makes some speech about how sad she is, and you’re all suddenly on their side?”

 

“That’s not why they’re all calming down,” Anne answered, walking toward him, sauntering slowly. “It’s because they see you for what this is--a petty revenge plot because I realized that you are nothing but a sniveling, slimy, manipulative _jackass._ ” 

She stared Rick down until he had to look away. Anne smiled at Dorothy. 

“Dorothy, right?” 

“Uh--y-yeah…” 

“Thank you for helping me,” Anne said, “I’ll be really happy to see you at MST next year. Tell them Anne personally recommended you pledge.” 

“Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“As for this crowd,” Anne raised her voice, “it seems like any point that needed to be made has been made.” 

The crowd wasn’t dispersing, but most of the vitriol was gone. They were watching it more like it was a soap opera than a rally. With several angry supernatural creatures up against them, Miller and Owen backed away. 

“All of you,” Anne hugged herself tightly, looking at Portia and her friends in turn, “I can’t thank you enough. Really. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to swim...honestly, part of me wants to just jump in the fountain, but I think we’ve had enough excitement without having the entire school see me turn into a seal.” 

Portia sat next to Ariana, who ran a hand through her fur. 

“So...nothing to see here now, I guess?” Ariana suggested, looking around them. 

Behind them, Rick started to clap. They all went back into attack mode; Portia raised her hackles and blocked Anne, Treville put a protective hand on her shoulder, Dorothy raised her fists, Ariana and Alex clenched theirs. 

“Well, congratulations,” Rick said, “you got her seal skin back and _everything._ Good for you guys.”

 

“You’re just mad because we humiliated you in front of your little following,” Ariana hissed. 

Rick moved closer; he spoke softly, not wanting to get the attention of the protesters again. They were starting to talk to each other, now, the attention off the small group at the front. 

“As if you actually ruined anything for me,” Rick said, cocky smile returning, “I don’t know if you realized this, but I’m _pretty sure_ get the last laugh.” 

Treville scoffed. “And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?” 

“See, here’s the thing,” Rick said casually, “I don’t know if any of you realized this, but your fearless MST sister here has been pretending to be human for three years to get into Dumas. And _lying_ on your college applications? That is gonna get poor Anne here in some serious trouble. Especially when she just admitted it in front of a fairly large group of students.” 

Portia couldn’t stop the snarl bubbling in her throat. 

Rick didn’t even flinch. “You know what, Princess? You got me. I _do_ think you’re harmless. It’ll take a little more than that to intimidate me.” 

“So--so all of _this,”_ Alex said, “was some twisted, elaborate plan to make Annie admit she was a selkie? Just so you could get her expelled?” 

Dorothy made another run at Rick; Anne and Treville had to help pull her back. Rick put a hand over his heart in mock indignation. 

“God, no. Of course not. I could have let that bomb drop whenever I wanted. Forcing her to help me was just _way_ more fun. ‘Course, uniting people against a common enemy is always a great way to gain supporters. Especially when I was just saying what they were all thinking anyway. You really think they all suddenly started being afraid of supernaturals because I said so? Either way, I win.” 

Rick leaned in. He gently tipped Anne’s chin up. 

“It’s been fun, Annie,” Rick said, “I’m going to miss you. Have fun at Silas U.” 

“Not worth it,” Anne said, closing her eyes as Rick sauntered away, “I know you all are thinking it, but he’s _not worth it._ ” 

“I’m sorry for being so angry with you,” Treville said, “if I had known what he was doing to you, I would have never treated you like that.” 

“What I did was wrong, blackmailed or not. It’s okay.” 

She zipped up her jacket; Portia eyes the bite marks on her sleeve guiltily, which Anne noticed. 

“It’s okay, my selkie skin will heal.” 

“Anne...do you really think that you’ll get expelled?” Alex asked gently. 

Anne sighed. “Once word spreads I’m sure I’ll have to talk to the Dean. After that…” she winced, “it’s been nice knowing you all.” 

“That’s not fair!” Dorothy said, “they’re punishing you for lying about something that should have never been a problem in the first place--” 

Anne fixed Dorothy with a look until she stopped, looking down at the ground and blushing. 

“There’s nothing I can do now,” Anne said, “we should just focus on going back to MST. Portia, you’re free to stay in the house, I’ll explain everything.” 

She started to walk away, before looking back over her shoulder at Alex. “Besides, we need to help Alex put her stuff back in her room.” 

Treville smiled, pulling Alex in for a tight hug before they both walked back. 

“I should...probably go back. Check on Connie.” 

And Ariana and Portia were the only two left. 

“So…” Ariana rubbed the back of her neck. “This was a win…?” 

Portia huffed. She honestly didn’t know. Rick was humiliated. The protest had the wind taken out of its sails. But Anne might be getting expelled and Rick wasn’t going to get punished for it. 

Ariana seemed to search Portia’s face, long and hard, trying to parse the emotions from her inhuman face. 

“You know,” she said slowly, “I’m just sayin’...maybe it’s time we had a protest of our own. Fight back?” 

She flashed a crooked grin. Portia’s ears flattened. She didn’t want to _fight_ anyone. Ariana frowned. 

“...Um, not literally fight, of course.” 

Portia’s ears perked up. She nuzzled Ariana’s side, and she smiled at her before they both turned to go back to the MST house. 

***

It was amazing how much they had managed to organize in just a few days. Portia walked briskly, weaving her way in and out of the other students, eyes scanning critically. 

“Has she come out yet?” Portia asked, stopping next to Treville. She shook her head. 

“No, she’s still talking to the dean.” 

Portia gnawed her lip. “ _Ugh,_ the suspense is killing me.” 

“At least we got a good crowd,” Alex said, handing out flyers. 

Portia nodded. It _had_ been a good turnout. All of the students in the quad were there to support Anne; a few students had even admitted to being supernaturals. Portia reacted with shock and delight when a few had come up to her and introduced themselves as werewolves. 

It seemed like everyone was there. Except for one person…

“Hey, Jeanne, have you seen--” 

“No, your girlfriend is fashionably late. Which does not surprise me at all, by the way. She seems the type.” 

Portia frowned. “She should be here--I’m calling her.” 

She typed Ariana’s number into her phone. As soon as she heard the ringtone, she heard a noise behind her. Portia turned around. 

“...Ria, did you set your ringtone for me as _She Wolf?_ Like, the Shakira song?” 

Ariana smiled sheepishly. She was holding a box in her arms, unable to grab her phone. “Kinda, yeah. Is that a little bit much?” 

Portia giggled. With the box in the way, she had to awkwardly lean in to peck Ariana on the lips. 

“When I’m at the gym, I listen to _Hungry Like the Wolf_ on my iPod,” she answered, “it’s okay. What’s in the box?” 

“Well, is Anne out yet?” 

“No?” 

“Cool! I’m right on time then. I had to stop and get these. Check it out.” 

Ariana put the box on the ground, and Portia opened it. 

“Seriously, Ria?” 

They were t-shirts. Emblazoned on the front in big letters were _#JusticeForAnne_ and a picture of a baby seal. 

“I thought t-shirts would go well with all the signs and posters and stuff,” Ariana answered, looking around, “although I don’t think we have enough for everyone.” 

“I know! I couldn’t believe all of these people showed up for Anne. And these shirts are such a great idea. We should get Justice for Anne trending!” 

“Speaking of which…” Ariana reached into her back pocket, deftly pressing a few buttons on her phone, before turning the screen toward Portia. Connie and Dorothy were waving at her through the screen. 

“Hey guys!” Dorothy said, waving. 

“Shouldn’t you both be in class right now?” Portia asked. 

“I was too worried about Anne,” Connie answered, “so Dee and I went to the bathroom so we would get the news.” 

“It was my idea,” Dorothy said. 

“Yeah, Dee, because you have a test this period.” 

“Still a good idea.” 

Connie smiled at her before looking back at Portia. “Anything?” 

“Not yet, honey.” 

“But did you see twitter?” Dorothy asked, cutting in, “I got Justice for Anne to trend! I passed it around to all my online friends. My one friend, Laura, she goes to Silas and when I told her she got all her youtube followers in on it and it spread like _wildfire._ BOOM.” 

“She tried to get ‘Rick the Dick’ to trend too, but that one didn’t catch on,” Connie added, rolling her eyes naturedly. Portia laughed. 

“Well, that’s awesome--” 

“ _Shhh!”_ Alex grabbed Portia’s shoulder, “I think she’s coming out right now!” 

Anne was standing on the steps of the building, staring at the group of students in disbelief. 

“Wow...I mean...hello everyone.” 

She bit her lip. Not a good sign. Until, finally, a small smile spread across Anne’s face. 

“One semester suspension. But no expulsion. Thank you for the support everyone!” 

No one seemed sure of how to react. Some clapped, because Anne seemed happy with the decision; some people shouted that the decision was...things that Portia would not want to repeat. Anne waved everyone off, speaking quietly to groups as she pushed her way past them. 

Portia tried to be happy for Anne, too. They thought she’d be expelled, afterall. But it still felt so _unfair._

When Anne reached Portia and Ariana, she raised an eyebrow at them. “Why do I have a feeling you all were the organizers of this?” 

“Nope, it was Rick’s idea,” Ariana answered casually. 

Portia lightly elbowed her. 

“...Sorry, too soon?” 

Anne shook her head; she noticed Portia’s phone. “Connie, what are you and your friend doing? You should be in school.” 

Connie bit her lip. “I was just worried about you, Annie.” 

Anne’s face softened. “You don’t have to be anymore. I’ll be fine, okay?” 

“...Alright. Bye.” 

“Bye. Love you, Connie Bon.” 

“Miss Bonacieux,” Dorothy added hastily, “as a future MST member, I would just like to say how utterly stupid the school’s decision is to suspend you is and if you want me to, like, punch out the dean I totally am willing to--” 

Anne ended the call. 

“I’ve met her grandmother at alum events,” she said, “Dorothy is so much like her it kind of terrifies me.” 

She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a hairband. 

“Anne, what are you going to do now…?” Portia asked. 

“Me? I don’t know. Maybe go back home for a bit. I’ve spent so long without a good swim that I think I earned a few weeks in California.” She gathered up her thick, curly hair into a tight bun. “After that? Well, you know I can’t help being a politician. I may not be able to attend for a semester, but I can still help you with this.” 

“This?” 

“Yeah. You’re making a lot of progress.” 

“How is this progress? You got suspended. Rick is going to get away with everything.” 

Anne shrugged. “It’s a win, first of all, because I _didn’t_ get expelled. As soon as I walked in they told me I was suspended.” 

“Why were you in there so long then?” Ariana asked. 

“Because I wanted to know how the school planned to accommodate selkies in the future. We had a long talk about that. Connie will get to use the school’s indoor pool for swimming whenever she wants.” 

Portia couldn’t believe it. She’d gone in expecting to be expelled and it turned into Anne negotiating terms with the faculty. 

“Secondly,” Anne continued, “I think this was actually a win. Dumas expected all the supernaturals to enroll and then pretend they were humans so the regular students didn’t have to deal with it. Now more supernaturals feel like they don’t have to hide anymore. That’s a pretty big step. Keep it up.” 

“‘Keep it up?’ But--but I didn’t do anything. I’m not like--like the leader of a movement. I can’t _lead_ anything,” Portia shook her head. “I’m not a natural born leader, or confident or anything like you Anne--” 

“Portia, a few days ago Rick had me in a vice grip, following his every command. Until _you_ were brave enough to stand up to him along with your friends.” 

Portia fell silent. 

“Yep, my girlfriend is a _boss_ ,” Ariana announced proudly. 

“Well, I’ll see you all next semester, I have to go and pack,” Anne gave a mock salute, “remember to wake up and smell the estrogen.” 

Portia watched her retreating back. 

“Anne saying ‘keep it up’ kinda feels like having DaVinci tell you to keep painting,” Ariana said. 

“Yeah.” 

“What do you wanna do?” She asked. 

Portia looked around her, at all the students with signs and banners and support. 

Not quite as large as Rick’s crowd was. 

But it was a start. Ariana was right--they were fighting back. 

“Anne was wrong. I’m not a leader.” 

“Portia--” 

“I need help. I’m in if you are. Are you with me?” 

Ariana nodded seriously. “Of course I am.” 

Portia smiled. She grabbed one of the t-shirts from the box, slipping the _#JusticeForAnne_ shirt over her head. 

“Then come on.” 

She kissed Ariana on the cheek and, taking her hand, she got ready to make a speech. 


End file.
